Believe
by Darkness's Pure Angels
Summary: Kagome Higurashi transferred to a new school. Sesshoumaru Taisho is top student material who prefers to be enisled. She likes to crossdress. He likes to carry a weapon. She is open towards anyone she deems trustable. He is an enigma waiting to be unsolved
1. Putting the Fun in

Summary: Kagome Higurashi transferred to a new school. Sesshoumaru Taisho is top student material who prefers to be enisled. She likes to cross-dress. He likes to carry a weapon. She is open towards anyone she deems trustable. He is an enigma waiting to be unsolved. She likes tough men. Sesshoumaru's a gang leader. She creates as she goes. He plans out. They both now go to the same school and have the same classes. What do you do with these two?

Believe..

Chapter One: Putting the "Fun" In…

_As two bodies collided with each other they kissed. They didn't know each other. They were perfect. They were beautiful. They met in the middle of nowhere, in the middle of nothing, and kissed where everyone could see. No before. No after. They kissed and it was perfect. It was beautiful. It was everything. It was nothing.._

"KAGOME! GET UP ALREADY- ARE YOU BRAIN-DEAD OR SOMETHING?" The young girl heard a voice scream at her as she quickly sat up to see her twin sister, Kikyo at the doorway. "You came to Tokyo to go to school, not to sleep until God knows when.." Kikyo mumbled as she walked out of the doorway.

It was true. Kagome's mom didn't have that much money and after she found that out she also found out she had a sister, and a father. After finding out her father owned one of the biggest companies in the world and had a secret of his own (that she shared) She eagerly accepted the invitation to come to Tokyo from America and finish her last two years of high school.

As she got out of bed she gazed at the time. 7:39... It wasn't that late she thought as she fell back down into the comfort of her king sized bed. She yet again sat up quickly as she grabbed the alarm clock. It was 7:39! School started in less than half an hour and she didn't even get out of bed.

The oceanic eyed girl ran into the bathroom. Her mid waist hair flying behind her as she took a quick shower. She quickly brushed her teeth while putting her socks on. She put on her black pants with a piece of toast in her mouth and then a black long sleeve collared shirt. As she added her white tie she gazed at herself in the mirror. She needed something else… She looked down to see a black rubber band and quickly put her hair in a low ponytail and looked at the clock.

7:52... Someone, somewhere hated her really badly.. She quickly put on her dress shoes and ran down the stairs. "I don't understand why you have to wear a boy's uniform, seriously Kagome.." her sister started before she had a marsh mellow in her mouth. "Less talking, more moving.." She told the shocked girl as she put on her backpack and grabbed her skateboard.

Kagome quickly navigated her way through the streets as she finished her pack of marsh mellows. After arriving at school premises she picked up her skateboard and ran through the doors just as the late bell rung. She was on time.. She sighed as she thought of her sister. She had twenty more minutes just because she was in orchestra.. Lucky bitch..

As Kagome looked at her schedule she sighed. She had all accelerated classes and she had 5 minutes to get to her first one.. History 8:05 am.. Her eye twitched as she went to her locker and took out the textbooks she didn't need from her bag. After two minutes of setting up her locker she jetted up the stairs and ran down two hallways and slid into the classroom. 8:05... She sighed as the whole class looked her way.

"Oh my god!" One girl started as they all crowded around her. "Look, it's the new guy!" Some said. "Oh he is so cute!" Others commented. "So kawaii!" A girl said. "Do you have a girlfriend?" A few asked. "That is enough, sit down and shut up!" The teacher, who just walked in said as she slammed her book on the table. The girls ran to their seat and Kagome walked over to the next available seat. In the middle behind some guy. As she slid into her seat she saw the stare that all the girls including the teacher gave her.

She lowered into her seat a bit more.. "Kagome Higurashi. That's your name?" The teacher asked as she read the class roll. She nodded as most girls sighed. "Higurashi.." They all echoed in a dreamy voice. "If you need any help, Sesshoumaru Taisho, the guy in front of you can help, or you can see me.." The teacher said.

The whole period was wasted with introductions of students and where they would start in the text book. As the bell rung, Kagome let out a breathe she never knew she held in. "Higurashi.." A deep baritone voice said as she walked towards the door. She looked back to see that guy. Se- something.. He was…HOT… She secretly looked at him from his silver hair and golden eyes to the identical white dress shoes to hers.

"Yeah?" She said in her 'cross dressing voice'. "Seemed to handle first period well.." He said. Kagome caught on, he was trying to rate her. "It was easy enough.." She replied. He gazed at her schedule that was on the front of her binder as she looked towards his. They had the same schedule..

"Sucks to be you.." He said as he led her towards their next class. (Actually Kagome's following him to get their faster..) "Gym's easy.." Kagome said as she relaxed a little. "Gym was easy until now.." Sesshoumaru replied as they walked into the auditorium. It was…huge…

There was a score keeper at both sides of the gym, which looked like it could hold over a thousand people.. She wondered why just before the equipment caught her eyes. They were all brand knew.. Kagome's eyes glistened with unshed tears. She was in athlete's heaven!

"Yo, who's the pansy?" One of the boys said as they walked into the locker room. They were all looking at her… She was about to answer when she realized… He called her a pansy. He called Kagome Higurashi a pansy..

"Who the hell are you talkin to?" Kagome said with narrowed eyes as she curled her fingers at her side to form a fist. Sesshoumaru noticed and smirked. The other boys quickly returned to putting on their gym uniform.

"Who else am I talkin to ya fruit? I'm talkin to you, ya lil' fag.." The boy replied He had black waist length hair and brown eyes. By the looks of it, to Kagome, he was just some dumb ass punk..

"Too bad I wasn't caught with MJ last night…" She said with a smirk. "Well, seems better than being your own grandmother.." He replied. Everyone looked up as some boy's laughed. Before anyone knew it Kagome was close to Inuyasha's face and the next he was laying unconscious behind three rows of knocked down lockers.

All laughter immediately ceased. "Anyone else?" Kagome said as everyone quickly finished. Sesshoumaru showed her to the lockers and gave her the required clothes.

"Don't leave unless I'm done.." He said as he went to his own locker. "Stupid lil'.." She started as she changed into her clothes. "Didn't know you were into briefs.. You look more like a boxer man.." A boy said who scared the wits out of Kagome. She quickly turned around to find a man with red orbs and black hair with the required white shirt and black sweatpants.

"What..the hell?" Kagome asked before she slipped on the shirt. "Oh, I'm Hiten, one of Sesshoumaru's men.." He introduced. "The hell?" She said again as they walked towards the door. 'Is that dude a fag?' She thought. "I'm in his gang.." Hiten replied. Kagome nodded as they walked up to the gang leader.

"Alright…Let's go.." He said as the three walked out into the gym to start their laps. After their warm up the teacher instructed them on a free period as most of the teens went for the basketball and jump ropes. Sesshoumaru signaled for Kagome. She ran over to him as they sat down on the floor.

"We're going to a club tonight.." He said a few minutes later as Kagome jumped not knowing he would talk. "Eh?" She replied confused. "The gang…were going to shine (pronounced she nay), come with?" He elaborated. Kagome's eyes widened as she quickly shook her head.

"U- um no! I have something I-I uh… have to do! Tonight! Maybe some other night!" Kagome stammered out. He sighed as he got up and joined the game of basketball. 'He knows how to put the fun in…dysfunctional..' Sesshoumaru thought as he glanced her way. Kagome sighed in relief, as she got up and stood tensely and looked at the game. 'Oh no..' She thought as she joined them.

TBC...


	2. A Beautiful Lie

Previously on My Will:

"We're going to a club tonight.." He said a few minutes later as Kagome jumped not knowing he would talk. "Eh?" She replied confused. "The gang…were going to shine (pronounced she nay), come with?" He elaborated. Kagome's eyes widened as she quickly shook her head. "U- um no! I have something I-I uh… have to do! Tonight! Maybe some other night!" Kagome stammered out. He sighed as he got up and joined the game of basketball. Kagome sighed in relief, as she got up and stood tensely and looked at the game. 'Oh no..' She thought as she joined them.

Believe

A Beautiful Lie

-Later That Night-

Sesshoumaru sighed as he walked into his favorite club with his gang members following. Tonight was when they had a mystery singer. They all sucked. But that's why they went. To criticize the loser who went up on the stage. The men sat down at the front as they awaited the pitiful soul that would sing tonight. 'To bad Higurashi isn't here..' Sesshoumaru thought with a smirk as the announcer walked on stage.

"Our singer for tonight will be.." The announcer started as everyone quieted down. "Anonymous..?" He said as he read the card. Everyone clapped and all the men snickered. A girl walked onto the stage with a black mini skirt and a black tank top. She had waist length black hair that swayed as she walked and oceanic eyes.

"A goth.." Inuyasha said as everyone snickered. "Let's start the diss list!" Hiten said as he took out a paper. Everyone started to make idea's from how the girl looked as the music started. She grasped the microphone tightly as she raised it towards her mouth as she noticed the gang member glaring at her, murmuring, and writing… She took a deep breath and sighed.

_Kono basho wo dete aruku (Walking out from this place)_

_Michi no koto wo kangaeru (Pondering the path)_

_Sora wa mada hayai yuugata (The sky is still early dusk)_

_Kumo ni iro wo nokoshite. (Leaving twilight colors on clouds.)_

The girl glanced nervously around at the audience as the music kept going. They all seemed to be mesmerized. As she continued, Sesshoumaru caught her gaze. Blue eyes meet golden and they both stared at each other. Unconsciously, the girl started again.

_Hajime mo owari mo iranakatta (I didn't need a beginning or an ending)_

_Kimi no me ga tsubuyaita (Your eyes murmured to me)_

_Donna kioku wo sagashitara (What memory do I need to search…)_

_Mune no fukami e todoku no darou? (…in order to reach deep into my heart?)_

They both glanced away from each other as the audience stood captivated. "Damn.." was said through some parts of the club.

_Nagasugita kimi no iu.. (The too long days you speak of…)_

…_Hibi wa hitoyo no yume no you de (…are like a one night dream)_

_Owaru koto ga shinjirarenai (Not able to believe it will end)_

_Mezameno toki wa mada tooi. (The time to awake is still far away.)_

_Sen no yoru wo kesenaide (Don't erase a thousand nights..)_

_Mada koko wo tatenai. (Still can't depart from here.)_

The girl held the microphone up as the club erupted in applause and everyone stood. Hiten whistled as they all clapped hard. 'A standing ovation..' Sesshoumaru thought with hidden shock.

"W-why please! Miss! Please do another song.." The announcer said astounded as the girl nodded. Sesshoumaru just noticed the girl had oceanic eyes and black waist length hair. Just like Higurashi. He definitely was gonna tell him in the morning.

_Tasogare no umi ni dete… (Setting out in twilight seas…)_

_Futari wa nidoto mou meguri… (Will we never meet…)_

…_Aenaino? (…Again?)_

Sesshoumaru knew that song.. He knew it well.. The silver haired man stood up and walked onto the stage as he held out his hand. The girl understood as she handed him the microphone as the song continued. Inuyasha and half of the other men spit out their juice and/or water as Hiten and the rest just stared, eye twitching. They all knew Sesshoumaru didn't sing..he couldn't sing..

_Kin no akari ga umi ni ochite… (A light of gold falls into the sea…)_

…_natsu no kaze ga togireta (…the wind of summer trails off)_

_Obieru futari ni tada… (The frightened pair only hears the sound…)_

…_yosetekaesu mizuoto. (…of sea water coming and going again.)_

He handed the mike back to the shocked girl as she raised the microphone towards her he signaled for another mike. Everyone was astonished. Sesshoumaru…he sang.. It was so unpredictable. He sang, and he sang alone…

_Donnani nami wo kasanete… (No matter how I drown the waves…)_

_Omoide wo sakendemo… (Screaming out our memories…)_

_Anata no ita kishibe niwa… (I can never return to the shore…)_

…_mou kaerenai. (…Where you were.)_

They handed the man the microphone just in time. He started to join in with her as they glanced towards each other and then at the audience.

_Tasogare dake wo daite (Embrace nothing but the twilight sky)_

_Ano hi no nami wa mou… (The waves from that day are now…)_

…_fukai umi no soko (…at the bottom of the deep ocean)_

_Kanashimi wo shiranai… (They sleep as they embrace blue dreams…)_

…_aoi yume wo mite nemutteiru. (…that do not know sorrow.)_

The two both raised the mikes as yet again another standing ovation. "Wow! Your good!" The girl said as she looked towards Sesshoumaru. "Hn. You too." He replied. They looked around at the still applauding and cheering crowd.

"Your name?" Sesshoumaru said as they walked off the stage. "Um.. You can call me.. Asuna.." The girl said. "Your real name?" He asked yet again.

_I'll be there…by your side…_

_In the land…of twilight.._

"No.. not yet.." Asuna said as she looked down at the ground smiling. Her eyes twinkling as Sesshoumaru stared at the girl. She looked so…

"In time…" She said as she waved and walked out of the door. He stared as her hair swayed hypnotically with her movements. He watched as she closed the door with a smile and he walked back to his gang's table.

"I can't believe you sang up there!" Hiten said with a smirk. "I can't believe she let him sing up there with him.." Another member said. "Shut up Kouga.." They all said in unison as they finished their meal and left.

"That was fun right?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk. "Know what would be more fun?" Sesshoumaru retorted with a glare. "What?" the boy asked. "If you dropped dead.." he replied as they all walked down the road.

"AH! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Was heard from all of them. "What the-" Kouga started. "Who died?" Inuyasha asked as he ran towards where the scream emitted. Sesshoumaru ran ahead as the gang followed. As they reached the place they saw the girl who sang screaming at another man.

The man was holding her wrists tightly so she couldn't defend herself. "He's drunk.." Inuyasha said with happiness in his voice. They all looked at him. "Someone's gotta die right?" he continued.

Sesshoumaru pulled the man's hands from the girl as he glared at him. "Who the hell are you?" The drunk man asked. Sesshoumaru's eye's narrowed as he made an attempt to grab the girl again. "Get away from my property!" The drunk man said as he launched a horrid punch at Sesshoumaru which missed by feet.

Asuna quickly took off her black high heels and put them on the ground as she stood next to the gang leader. "What the hell do you think your doing?" He asked as the drunk man started to talk incoherently. "I'm getting payback.." She simply replied as she walked forward.

"What the hell do you want? You wanna fight? Well bring it!" The drunk guy said as he launched towards her as he aimed his fist for her face. Asuna swiftly ducked as she kicked him at the side of his knee sending him forward as she moved out of the way.

The girl quickly went in Sesshoumaru's pocket and took his hidden knife as she twirled it around her fingers and stabbed it into the man's heart. "Bastard.." She said as she pulled out the bloody object and moved to give it back to Sesshoumaru.

"How the-" Some men asked. "You are observant.." Sesshoumaru said as he took the knife back with a smirk, wiping the blood off with a napkin. "And you are clever.." Asuna said as she put her high heels back on.

"I like her!" Inuyasha said with a huge smile on his face as they all looked at him again. "She killed a guy!" He said as he started a series of happy dances. "Erm…we'll go now.." The other boys said as they all went their separate ways.

"So, see you soon.." Asuna said as she walked towards a street light. "Asuna!" the teen said as his golden eyes gazed into hers with curiosity. She fully turned around and left as a paper flew his way. He picked it up and smirked.

_Call Me_

_905-271-3814_

He folded the paper and put it in his pocket as he grabbed his half brother, knocked him out, and walked home.

TBC..

The two songs were: A Thousand And One Nights and Twilight Sea by See-Saw! I love them so much!

(Warning! Do not actually call the phone number.. If it actually exists it might be some crazy pissed off Asian screaming in Japanese at you for calling their house! I should try it though…)


	3. White Evil Demented Widow!

Previously on My Will:

"So, see you soon.." Asuna said as she walked towards a street light. "Asuna!" the teen said as his golden eyes gazed into hers with curiosity. She fully turned around and left as a paper flew his way. He picked it up and smirked.

_Call Me_

_905-271-3814_

He folded the paper and put it in his pocket as he grabbed his half brother, knocked him out, and walked home.

My Will

White Evil Demented Widow

Kagome stared out of the window as she rested her head on the palm of her hand. She had that dream again…

_As two bodies collided with each other they kissed. They didn't know each other. They were perfect. They were beautiful. They met in the middle of nowhere, in the middle of nothing, and kissed where everyone could see. No before. No after. They kissed and it was perfect. It was beautiful. It was everything. It was nothing.._

It was so weird how it kept running through her mind. She couldn't get it, after all she was up so late last night. Only if she didn't go to that club last night…

"Higurashi!" A voice said right next to her. Kagome looked to find her semi-friend behind her at the lunch table she was previously alone at. "Yeah?" She replied as she took another sip of her Sprite.

"You should have been there last night…your look alike was there.." Sesshoumaru said as he stole a gulp of the girls juice. She tensed as she stared at the silver haired beauty. "Really…?" She said in squeaky voice as she grabbed back the bottle. "What the hell?" Sesshoumaru asked when he heard her voice. Kagome coughed as she finished the bottle of Sprite. "Uh…surprised voice?" She said as she went to look at a random notebook.

She gasped as it had the club's address and phone number on the page. Sesshoumaru took a glance as he looked at the girl in questioning. "So you did know the place?" He asked as she nodded before she shook her head. "Must be Kikyo who wrote it.." She quickly lied as she got up to get a bottle of Mountain Dew.

Kagome put a quarter into the vending machine and bent down for the bottle. "I forgot, what's you number?" Sesshoumaru said as he followed the girl with his cell phone out. The girl shot up with the bottle in hand. "Er- um- you see- I don't have one!" She said. "What..?" He asked.

"Um…when I- cell phone broke..and Kikyo's house phone…um is ermm…discontinued and all so…erm- I-I basically don't have one!" She quickly fabricated. "Hn…" He said as he yet again sighed and walked to the gang's table. "He sure does sigh a lot.." Kagome said as she quickly drunk the soda and threw it out before she was pushed onto the wall.

"What the hell did you tell Sesshoumaru?" Kikyo asked in a loud and angered tone. Kagome saw said man look their way and she dragged Kikyo out into the schools front yard…

"What the-" Kikyo started, still pissed off. "Sit down, what happened was.." Kagome started as they both sat under a sakura tree…

_At home_

Kagome was walking towards the kitchen when she heard her name being called. She saw it was Kikyo and walked towards her. "Yeah?" Kagome asked. "About what you told me.." Kikyo started. "Do you like Sesshoumaru?" the girl continued. Kagome's eyes widened as she started to talk incoherently. "I know it's none of my business, but, um, well…tomodachi?" Kikyo said as she held out her hand. Kagome smiled as she grasped the girls hand.

"Hai, tomodachi…" Kagome said as they both walked to the kitchen. "So, do you?" Kikyo asked as they both sat down with a bowl of ice cream in hand watching an anime. "Well…I wouldn't say like…more like beginning to grow feelings for.." Kagome said with a small blush. "So this 'Asuna' is.." Kikyo asked. "The true me, I guess you could say.." Kagome said.

They finished watching the rest of the anime without another word as they finished their ice cream. A hour later, Kagome walked down the stairs in a black short sleeve shirt that read 'Slipknot' on it in red, accompanied by black baggy pants.

"Going out again?" Kikyo asked from the phone call she was on. "Yes, and.. Some advice: If your in love with someone, make a move, so they know…" Kagome said as she walked out the door. Kikyo stared at the door, thinking over what Kagome said.

_At about 5_

"Ah, I see you got my message.." Sesshoumaru said as he leaned on a metallic bar of a bridge next to a convertible. At first, she stared at his black shirt that also read 'Slipknot' but in blue. She also notice he was wearing black pants. She nodded as she giggled.

"Quite the pair we make" Sesshoumaru said as he opened the car doors and they both got into the silver, Mercedes convertible. "So were off to…" Kagome asked as they sped down the highway on the fast lane. "You'll see when we get there…" He replied keeping his eyes on the road.

_Silence..._

Kagome sighed and decided to listen the radio. As Coming Undone came on, Kagome sang along with the lyrics. They stopped at a light as they exited the highway. The girl turned off the radio as Lean Wit it, Rock Wit it came on. "Not into rap?" Sesshoumaru asked. "You could say that, or you could say that song is overplayed.." Kagome replied as she put clear lip gloss on.

Sesshoumaru read the writing on the lip gloss. 'Fruity kissing lip gloss'. "You are.. Planning to kiss someone?" He asked. "No, why?" Kagome asked as she looked at him confused. He looked towards her as he pointed to the lip gloss. Kagome giggled as he started to stare at her lips.

"What?" She asked. "Your lips…they are.." He started before he neared his face towards hers. As he captured her lips, Kagome's eye's widened. His lips were so soft. As he explored the caverns of her mouth, her eyelids drooped lower and lower.. A car horn honked as the two separated blushing and Sesshoumaru started to drive yet again.

They both stared at the road in front of them. _crrrshhh!_ They both looked at the radio. "Your radio has problems?" Kagome asked. "The car is brand new, I got it yesterday" Sesshoumaru said. "From where..?" the girl asked as the radio continued with the noise. "My father, he said it was a gift to me from a relative or some shit like that.." He replied as he tried to turn the radio off. It kept going..

_You…are the cho…sen ones…_

_Sol…ve the murder…._

_Only…y..ou can.. solv..e it.. _

Kagome the whole time kept trying to change the channel but it wouldn't change. "What the hell?" Sesshoumaru asked as he stopped at the sidewalk and turned the car off.

_I'll….be…wa…iting…_

_You…are chosen…_

_Des…tiny… mus..t by f..ul…filled.._

"Okay I am getting the fuck out of this car!" Kagome said as she went to open the door to find her hand shocked. The engines turned on, on it's own accord as it drove them itself. Sesshoumaru tried to grab the steering wheels but instead he also got shocked.

"Is it me...or is this car...talking.." Kagome wondered outloud. Sesshoumaru slowly nodded as they both looked at where the navigation system was suppose to be. Instead they found a girl with hollow eyes, white hollow white eyes, and white hair. She had on a white dress and held a teddy bear in her hand.

As her eyes flashed, Kagome as if in a trance looked towards Sesshoumaru with her head leaned, exposing her collar bone to him. The confused boy looked from the girl to the now hazed eyes of Kagome. "Who the hell are you and what the hell did you do?" He asked as he glared at her.

_You…are…you..kai.._

_My…spell wi..ll not wor..k on you…_

_But…th…is…w…ill _

Sesshoumaru was about to retort when a pink mist came from the air conditioner. The youkai quickly held his breathe but it was too late. 'What th-' He thought before he realized. He was growing hard. It was…an arousal spell…?

_Do not…fi…ght… des…tiny.._

'Mine..' Chanted through his mind as his eyes widened. His inner demon was coming out? He sealed it away centuries ago. Before he could question anything else he realized he was not in control of his body anymore. It was all his inner youkai as he sank his fangs into the girls skin.

As his teeth pierced through Kagome's flesh, he felt the rush of emotions swirl through both of them. It hit him so hard as everything went black.

_Close to 6_

"_Sesshoumaru!" _A voice screamed. The said man's vision was blurred as he started to open her eyes. _"What the hell is going on.." _The voice said in a shivering tone. As his eyesight cleared he saw Kagome sitting on the seat with her knees up and both her arms circled around her legs as the tears trickled down her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he looked around. The car was parked at the carnival where he planned to take her. "My…my neck's bleeding.." She said quivering. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as he moved the girls hair to reveal… his mating mark! It all came back to him as he took her into his arms and cradled her while licking up the blood from the bite.

"Shh…I will explain it to you in time, Asuna.." He whispered into the girl's ears. Kagome nodded as she remembered her false name, she told him. Instead of feeling disgusted as she thought she would feel when he started to lick her wound, she felt.. rather aroused by the gesture.

Sesshoumaru picked up the girl from the car and placed her on the ground after the blood ceased. "Wha-" She started. "Well, here's where I wanted to take you.. Well I didn't want it to be like this but.." He explained. "You wanted to take me on a date?" Kagome cut him off as she looked into his eyes. They seemed, so warm. He looked different from when they were in school.

As he nodded Kagome's eyes widened as a smile started to rise onto her face. It was night and all the lights glowed from the rides. It was so beautiful! Kagome grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand like a child going to the carnival for the first time and ran to the paying booth. They both got a yellow bracelet so they could go on all the rides…

_After 11_

Kagome sat down happily chewing away the reminisce of the cotton candy that Sesshoumaru purchased for her. The man sat next to her as he placed his arm around her shoulder. "Had fun?" He asked as the girl happily nodded. "Well there's one more place we're going to.." Sesshoumaru said as he pointed towards the infamous haunted house of mirrors.

She gulped down the piece of the pink cotton candy that she was chewing. Kagome gulped it so fast that Sesshoumaru had to give her water to swallow it. "I'm not going in there!" She said as she clutched in her free hand a stuffed puppy Sesshoumaru won for her.

"It will be fun.." He said with a smirk. "What do you think Sesshy?" Kagome said as she looked at the puppy in her hands and Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "I think we shouldn't go in there, it's dangerous!" 'Sesshy' said which in reality was Kagome in a high pitched voice which was so painfully obvious.

"What's the worse that could happen.." He said as the girl threw away her cotton candy and became latched onto Sesshoumaru's arm as they walked towards the attraction..

TBC...


	4. Liminality

Previously on My Will: "What's the worse that could happen.." He said as the girl threw away her cotton candy and became latched onto Sesshoumaru's arm as they walked towards the attraction.

My Will

Liminality

As they walked into the haunted house the mysterious white haired girl appeared in all the mirrors before vanishing a second later. "And you said 'Oh, what's the worse that could happen'… The hell!! You jinxed it dude, you jinxed it and now we're gonna die…" Kagome exclaimed. Sesshoumaru suddenly stopped causing Kagome to stop also. "What..?" The girl asked trembling slightly.

Little did she know he was enjoying every single moment of this. The great and mighty Asuna acting like a scared 5 year old. The smell of fear radiated off of her. This was **_beautiful_**! Definitely classified as a Kodak moment for him.

"It's nothing.." He replied as he looked around. "Don't scare me like that!! I get scared really easily in these types of places.." The girl informed as her grip tightened on his arm.

A plan started to form in his mind. Maybe he should take her to see Saw III the next time they go out. Oh would he love it. He would have to bring a camera with him though… This was so priceless. This Asuna girl actually had a feminine side to her! Wait…did he just…

"I swear… I just saw that mirror change shape.." He said slowly as Kagome's eyes dilated. "Where?! What mirror?!" the girl stammered out as she bit her lip trying to stop its trembling. "Let's go.." He said as he continued to lead her through the house.

That was so hilarious! She should have seen her face! She looked like she just saw George Bush confessing his true undying love for Ray Kelly in front of his wife and that Condoleezza woman. He smirked before he smelt the changes of scent. As in all the smells disappeared. He observed his surrounding again. Something was up..

Sesshoumaru yet again stopped as this time, he held his arm out in front of Kagome. "**WHAT**?! What? I thought I told you already!! I get scared easily in this setting.. And it's very rude to-" Kagome started before an eerie melody started to play. "Don't.. Look.. Down.." Sesshoumaru informed the frozen and terrified girl.

Being Kagome, the girl slowly lowered her head to look down and find a multicolored haze-like floor instead of the black carpeted floor they were standing on a moment ago. In fact, as she looked up again the mirrors were starting to disappear as they floated around the two.

I'll be there… by your side..

In the land …of twilight..

In your dream.. I will go..

Till we find.. the sunrise..

You are lost in nightmare…

Deep.. in blue.. Illusion..

One.. more kiss to wake you up..

Come.. be mine.. you are mine..

I will be there seekin for liminality..

No destinations to see.. I wander

In quiet places so dark as eternity

I'm crying, calling your name..

I'm searching for you

I'll be there... by your side..

In the land... of twilight...

In your dreams... I will go..

Till we find..the sunrise..

(scream) Deep in blue eternity...search for liminality..

Dreaming in the land of...twilight...

Deep in blue eternity...search for liminality..

Dreaming in the land of twilight...

Deep in blue eternity...search for liminality..

Dreaming in the land of...twilight...

I will be there seeking for liminality...

No destination to see...I wander..

In quiet places so dark as eternity...

I'm crying, calling your name..

I'm searching for you..

Dreaming in the land of… twilight…

Deep in blue eternity search for liminality

We are in the land of twilight

Deep in blue eternity search for liminality

Dreaming in the land of… twilight…

Deep in blue eternity search for liminality

We are in the land of twilight

Deep in blue eternity search for liminality

Land of the twilight…

The song stopped before it started again as the two walked further. Kagome was practically squeezing the life out of Sesshoumaru's arm while her plushy was suffering with her other hand. "What happened to the 'I can do anything' Asuna?" Sesshoumaru asked with a smirk. "Well you would do the same thing if you were in my shoes!" Kagome said as she head him scoff.

The two stopped as they head footsteps coming their way. They looked up to see the little girl with hazed eyes as she held her teddy bear in hand. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes as Kagome looked confused. Wasn't that the same girl from the car incident. One word went through Kagome's head. _Payback_

"This is.. just the beginning..." The girl said as she slowly still walked towards them.

Kagome remembered the famous words of one of her favorite song. _'Lets get it, lets get it, let's get it'_ The girl smirked at Kagome as if she knew something that Kagome didn't. Little stupid skinny bitch..

'_Lets go!' _Kagome thought as she charged at the girl. Sesshoumaru raised his hand to stop Kagome but found that he couldn't move.

The tempermental Kagome though _could _move. Something was up... As Kagome got closer and closer to the girl Sesshoumaru realized she wasn't moving anymore. Instead she held three rings that were enlarging in hand.

Kagome soon noticed this also and stopped but the rings disappeared from the girls hand. They soon reappeared around Kagome as they were still enlarging. Kagome started to struggle to get out of the grip but then found herself growing rather.. Tired..

Sesshoumaru saw that Kagome's head started to lower as his eyes widened. Approximately one centimeter. That was a first.. "Asuna.." He called out as Kagome started to pull her head back up. "Sleep..." The little girl said as Kagome started to levitate off the ground.

"Fight it off.." Sesshoumaru commanded. "Its time to dream.." the eerie girl retaliated. Sesshoumaru growled as Kagome struggled to keep awake. The girl held out her teddy bear as her eyes widened before turning white. Soon enough a white light started to emit from the toy before engulfing everyone in it.

It was only her, Kagome and Sesshoumaru as Kagome levitated, asleep and the rings were slowly circling around her body. Sesshoumaru couldn't move but he could well enough see that there was a red stripe on each of Kagome's cheeks. His eyes widened as he noticed her hair was knee-length. He found _it.._ She looked.. This 'Asuna' looked exactly like..

"_Yes...she is definitely the one.." _The small girl said just before disappearing. Everything returned back to normal as Sesshoumaru could move and Kagome fell towards the floor just before he ran and caught her..

* * *

Kagome slowly began to wake up as they stood at the Ferris wheel. "Huh..? What happened?" She asked as Sesshoumaru gave her a questioning look. "Do you truly wish to-" He started. 

"I'm hungry..." Kagome said as her stomach growled. Sesshoumaru almost sighed. "Come.." He said as he took her hand and led her to the pretzel stand. "Oh and.. can we go on one more ride before we go?" She asked as she pointed at the Ferris wheel. The male nodded as Kagome cheered.

Anyway...gomen my brain is hurting... I had a midterm and my sugar level is low.. So if this is bad..and short.. -.- you now know why... Anyhoo school's back next chappie.. What will await us I don't know yet but when I find out.. I'll post it, Kay? Kay -


	5. Fanta Fun

Previously On My Will: "What the…hell?" Kagome asked as she fully came too. He rested her in the convertible and kissed her forehead as she gripped onto her plush puppy as a valuable possession. "Don't worry.." Sesshoumaru said as he entered the car on his side and turned on the engine…

Believe

School Troubles

_One Week Later_

Sesshoumaru was looking at Kagome…rather, glaring.. "I'm so-" Kagome started. "Fuck off.." he quickly interrupted. The youkai had gum stuck in his hair due to Kagome sitting behind him during first period. "I didn't mean t-" She started again. "Drop dead.." "but I-" "Leave me be-" "Will you two knock it off already!!" Inuyasha said as they sat at their lunch table.

"Yeah, you two have been at it for the last 3 periods!" Kouga said as he took a sip of his Dr. Pepper. "I bet if it was that Asuna girl you would forgive and forget!" Hiten added with a smirk. Kagome's eyes widened as she looked at Sesshoumaru. "Taisho-sama has a crush?" She asked with a smirk at her new founded information. She thought he just wanted to see her reaction so he took her to the carnival.

"No.." He replied as he got up and walked to the vending machine. "You can't call it a crush, a crush is when you get hurt…that's why its called a 'crush'!" Inuyasha pointed out as the girl formed an 'o' with her mouth. "I swear, sometimes you act like such a pansy!" Inuyasha said.

"Hey, you! The new bitch!" a voice said as Kagome turned around. There was a guy with blonde hair and green eyes glaring at her. "Who the hell are you?" Kagome asked with a glare of her own. Sesshoumaru walked over with a Fanta in hand. "I am.. Youiki the great!" The boy said in a Napoleon Dynamite stance. Kagome and the other four boys sweat dropped.

"And you have angered my idol! Sesshoumaru! And for that you will be punished." Youiki said as he took out a pocket knife. "Oh. No. I'm so scared. What ever will I do?" Kagome said dryly as she stood up approaching the boy. People started to chant fight as the two circled around each other.

Sesshoumaru smirked as he finally could see how his female looking friend could fight. Kagome quickly put her collar up as to hide her scar from last night. (Her ponytail was on the side where the mating mark was) Youiki lunged for the girl who jumped into the air before the knife could reach her.

It was as if time stopped. The boy gasped as he saw the smirk Kagome had on her face. Then it started again as she kicked him in the back of his head as she landed. He of course went flying and was stopped by a firm chest. He heard a growl and looked up to see Sesshoumaru now had orange Fanta spilled over him.

Kagome of course knew this would happen and she also knew Sesshoumaru was pissed off as it already was he had gum in his hair. "My idol! Please spear me!" Youiki pleaded as the youkai got up. He quickly had the blonde haired man by the collar and threw him into a wall, in which he was immediately unconscious.

Everyone looked as Sesshoumaru gazed at Hiten. "Kill him.." Where the simple two words that came from Sesshoumaru's mouth before Hiten walked over to the boy, picked him up, and took him outside. Everyone looked outside the window which soon had blood splattered over it and they all cheered.

"Sanity wins again!" Kagome said with a smirk before Sesshoumaru was in front of her with a deadlier gaze than before, if possible. "Higurashi, come…" He said as he walked into the bathroom with Kagome in tow. Soon enough Kagome was pinned to the wall of the bathroom and had a knife to her throat.

"Give me two good reasons I shouldn't kill you here and now.." Sesshoumaru snarled as Kagome tried to remove his hand. "Because…Friends don't kill friends?" Kagome said before his grip tightened. "I could be your servant for a week…" She quickly said in a weak voice as she felt the gasp relinquish.

Kagome dropped to the floor with an 'umph'. It was a childish way out but she needed to live. "A week eh..?" Sesshoumaru said with a smirk. Kagome gulped. Why was it always her who got into these type of things?

"Hai.." She said as she gazed up into the eyes of the youkai. "Get up.." He said as the girl quickly stood up. The way he was looking at her only meant one thing. He was going to have his payback…

_A few minutes later_

Kagome ran down the hallway screaming as wild fan girls ran towards her. "We just want a picture!!" They all screamed as the girl turned a corner. She had on a pink and white dress and her hair was let down in a half ponytail with a hot pink bow to top it off.

"Sesshoumaru!!!" She screamed as said man ran next to her recording the whole thing on his moto razor.

_Flashback_

"_Put this on.." Sesshoumaru said as he held out a bag that he got shortly after leaving her locked in a bathroom stall. He finally removed the duct tape as she made a ran for it just before she was yet again shoved into the stall._

"_Would you prefer death?" He asked with a smirk as Kagome gulped and took the bag just before he applied duct tape yet again to the stall shielding her from leaving. "And you wont get out until its on.." he added just before leaving the bathroom. _

_Kagome looked and saw some of the most gayest colors that she ever laid eyes on. "I hate pink!!!" She said, sadly, no one was there to hear her._

_End of Flashback_

"I am so sorry!!" Kagome said as the girls neared the two. Sesshoumaru smirked as he pulled Kagome yet again into another one of the male bathrooms. The girl sighed in relief just before she saw Sesshoumaru give her a list. "And wash my hair before you do anything else.." He added as Kagome started to internally cry..


	6. I Get I get the Money

My Will

Task One: High School Musical: Hip Hop Ed.

Kagome's eye twitched, stepping out of the bathroom wearing a baggy jersey that stopped at her knees and denim jeans, 4 sizes bigger than her. At least she had a belt, it helped it stay at her mid-thigh. The girl wore her head in a du-rag and nikes with 5 chains a fake nose piercing, various rings and silver fake grillz, all this loaned to her by Inuyasha.

The girl walked with a limp putting on her shades, crossing her arms and bobbing her head as all the girls flocked to her.

_These tasks are to be handled over a 7 school day period. No objections or your life will be severed. _

_Day One: Act like all the artists Inuyasha can name in one minute._

Kagome didn't know Inuyasha knew so many rappers. She stood there looking at the speakers in the hallway knowing that Inuyasha said Sesshoumaru had a surprise involving them and he told her to know these lyrics it took her 4 hours to learn and how to dance. She still wondered why.

Inuyasha held a thumbs up as a beat started. Kagome's eyes widened hearing the beat. This music. She disliked it. Immensely.

Kouga stepped out in exactly the same thing that Kagome had except it said 'We' on it. "Oh, oh" he started with a smirk as Kagome stook a step back.

Inuyasha then ran through the club and slid next to Kouga. His shirt said 'Takin' "DJ Kagome!" he continued and Kagome's eye twitched. No. She would not do this. No with all her heart. Definitely no. She was about to run when she saw Sesshoumaru standing there with a smirk.

Kouga raised his arms into the air forming a gun with his fists. "Konvict Music, yeah"

Hiten then came out with the finishing touch. 'Over'. He had a thug look down pat as he finished the open. "We the best, We takin' over, Listennn!" They all looked at Inuyasha the male held up one finger to indicate the first artist. Kagome took out her paper of lyrics and coughed lightly.

Kagome moved into the front and Inuyasha gradually silenced everyone. "I'd like you to meet the honorary T-Pain!" He said as everyone cheered and looked at Kagome.

Kagome coughed lightly, and recited the lyrics, just like she was reading them from a paper and everyone started to try not to laugh. "Baby…huat is your name? Let me buy you…a draaaank… I am T-Pain. You know me? I know the club close at three." The girl ignored that her voice was on the loud speaker.

Inuyasha fell down laughing and Kouga joined in as did Hiten and those who knew the song, all the student's faces started to pale as the girl continued.

"Let's get drunk. Im a gonna buy you…a draaank. Then. I'm a take you home. Wit me. I got money in the bank what you think about that? We in the bed like ooh….ooh oh. Crunk juice. Walk it out. Im a gonna buy you…a drank…"

Sesshoumaru turned around and clutched his mouth as everyone started to laugh. He in took a few breathes before turning around.

"Then…Im a take you home with me. I got money in the bank what you think about that? We in the bed like ooh. Ooh. Ooh. Oh. Oh. We in the bed like. Oh. Oooh. Oh. Ooh oh. I love the conversation. I get…a _tingling_ sensation…Ferrari switch gears…your legs hit the chandeliers. Sex. I'm T-pain. You know me?" Kagome then smiled.

Inuyasha held out his hand, signaling the second as Kagome switched papers.

"Something special. Unforgettable. Two quarters. A penny. Just metal. Metal. Boots. Land. God damn. She, she wants it. I want to give it to her. She knows that. It is right here. I want. To See you. Break it down. Dance?" Kagome blinked slightly confused as everyone started to cry from laughter.

"I'm playing basketball. Throwing money around. She's a playboy worker. She works on a pole. She breaks it down. She looks like hell. She's after Philsburry Doughboy. She's now a prostitiute. Her money. Look at it shaking. Makes you want to touch it? Makes you want to...taste it...go crazy faced at it. I think she's double jointed-"

Inuyasha took the lyrics and blinked laughing. "Kagome, you're not supposed to read them, you're supposed to _perform_ them" Inuyasha said chuckling. "What song was it?" One kid asked from the laughter. "A why oh technology song written by two quarters."

"Kagome...his name is 50 Cent..." Kouga said through his laughter. Kagome blinked and ooohed. Atleast the next thing she'd love. She laughed sheepishly, picking up the bag that had Kagome on it and ran into the bathroom and smirked seeing Kikyo there. "Hurry up if you want to pull this off..."

Sesshoumaru took out a pen to jot this down.

**_Task One? Failed._**

TBC...


End file.
